Magical
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: This is just RobStar fluff. One-shot!


Hey everybody! My first one-shot! It's called Magical! This is just plain Rob/Star fluff. Enjoy  
  
Disclamer: If I owned Teen Titans, I'd be too busy writing Robin/Star fluff episodes to write fan fics.  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen I, the Amazing Cyborg, will perform my first trick." Cyborg said to his audience, which was only Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast boy. Cyborg was wearing a magician hat, a cape, and was waving around a cheap magic wand. He had bought one of those cheap little kid magic sets, and was now showing all the tricks he had learned to his friends.  
  
"Now, pick a card, any card." Cyborg said as he held a deck of cards in front of Robin. Robin picked a card and showed it to everyone. "Now put it back anywhere in the deck." Cyborg said as he held the deck and closed his eyes. Robin put the card back and Cyborg opened his eyes. "Now, is this your card?" Cyborg said as he waved the card in front of Robin's face.  
  
"No." Robin said. Cyborg sweatdropped. He looked through the deck and picked another card.  
  
"This one?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No.": Robin answered.  
  
"How about this one?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No." Robin said.  
  
Cyborg threw the cards in the air. "And for my next trick, I'll need a lovely assitant." Cyborg said.  
  
"I'm not doing it." Raven said in monotone.  
  
"He said lovely." Beast boy said, then cracked up at his own joke. Raven growled and lifted a heavy book and used her powers to drop it on his head. Beast boy rubbed his head, where a huge bump was sure to grow.  
  
"I guess if friend Raven does not want to, I shall volunteer!" Starfire said happily.  
  
"Okay, come here." Cyborg said as he wheeled out a big box. "Now, Starfire shall step into the box, and I shall make her disappear!" Cyborg exclaimed.  
  
Starfire stepped into the box. Cyborg tapped the box 3 times. "Abra kadabra!" Cyborg shouted as he waved the cheap wand aroud like an idiot. He then opened the door and Starfire was gone.  
  
"Where is she?" Robin asked, concern easily heard in his voice.  
  
"I am right here!" Starfire said, the voice was coming from inside the box.  
  
Cyborg sighed. "If you talk Star, it kinda ruins the trick." Cyborg said. he then turned the box around and opened another door. Starfire walked out.  
  
"Deepest apoligies friend Cyborg." Starfire said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Star. Besides you can help me with the next trick!" Cyborg said. Cyborg then took out a pair of handcuffs. He handcuffed Star, and wothout asking handcuffed Robin as well.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Relax Robin my man! I'm a professional!" Cyborg said. He then put a hankerchef over the handcuff. "Abra kadraba!" Cyborg shouted as he once again, waved the wand like an idiot. He then removed the hankerchef, but the handcuffs were still on. Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "That's what it said in the book." Cyborg muttered.  
  
Robin glared at Cyborg. "You better have a way to get these off." Robin said.  
  
"I agree with Robin, Cyborg. These 'handcuffs' are beginning to hurt my wrist." Starfire said.  
  
"It's no problem! I gave BB the key! Right BB?" Cyborg said.  
  
"Yeah! Now, where did I put it?" Beast boy said.  
  
"Beast boy! You lost the key!" Cyborg shouted.  
  
"No! I remember where it is now! i put it in my room!" Beast boy said.  
  
Everyone except Beast boy sweatdropped.  
  
"Now we know we'll find it." Raven said sarcastically. Everyone knew Beast boy's room was the most disgusting in the tower. He had NEVER cleaned it since he moved into the tower.  
  
"I'll just call the people who made the magic set and get a key. No sweat." Cyborg said. He then called the number on the magic set box. "Hello?" Cyborg said. The person on the line sad something. "Yeah, I bought the magic set and I need a spare key." Cyborg said. The person on the line said something. "What? You don't sell magic sets anymore?" Cyborg said. The person on the line said something. "You sell turtles now? I could use a turtle." Cyborg said. "Hello? Hello?" Cyborg said. He then looked down and saw Robin had disconnected the phone.  
  
"What do you mean they don't make the magic set anymore! How are we going to get this thing off!" Robin yelled.  
  
Starfire stood up quickly, jerking Robin up as well. "I have an idea! I'll simply blast it with starbolts!" Starfire said happily. She then aimed a starbolt at the handcuffs and fired. When the smoke had cleared, the handcuffs wewre still there.  
  
"I have an idea, maybe one of my weapons can get it off. Come on Star." Robin said before hurrying off to his room, Starfire right behind him.  
  
"Well, I guess we should look for the key." Cyborg said. Raven and Beast boy nodded and the three of them went to look for the key.  
  
Starfire looked around at Robin's room. It was very rare when he let her in here. He was currently trying to free them of the handcuffs with a freeze disk. "Robin?" Starfire said.  
  
"Yeah Star?" Robin said.  
  
"I don't think you're going to be able to get these handcuffs off." Starfire said.  
  
Robin sighed. "I know, I already tried everything. I guess we're stuck together until they find the key."  
  
Starfire frowned. He was stuck with her, and he'd rather be elsewhere. Robin saw her sad expression and he immediantly regretted his choice of words. "Star," Robin started but was interrupted by the alarm going off in the living room.  
  
"Trouble!" Robin shouted. He quickly stood up and ran into the living room, dragging Starfire behind him. When they got to the living room, the rest of the titans were already there. "Any luck finding the key?" Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head. Robin groaned. "Great, how are we going to fight like this?!" Robin exclaimed.  
  
"You'll have to figure it out. It's Slade." Raven said.  
  
"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. He then ran toward the door, tripping Starfire in the process. Once she fell it made Robin fall too, and he landed on top og her. "Ow!" They both said as they hit the ground. They both blushed and helped each other up.  
  
"Let's go already!" Beast boy yelled. He then turned into an eagle and flew out. Raven used her powers to lift cyborg and flew off as well. Starfire grabbed Robin's other hand and flew after everyone.  
  
When they got to the harbor, they were greeted with dozens of Slade bots. All the titans started attacking. Robin took out his bo staff, but found it difficult to be fighting with only one hand. Starfire was having the same difficulties. She was using her eye lasers, but was having trouble ducking since her and Robin had to stay in the same place. Suddenly, A slade bot took out a laser and started shooting at her. She tried to fly out of the way, but forgot about Robin being attached to her and they both fell to the ground, Starfire landing on top of Robin.  
  
"Get a room." Beast boy muttered. Robin sent him a death glare and stood up again. After defeating the slade bots and getting the disk back, they went back to the tower.  
  
Starfire and Robin sat on the couch playing video games while Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg looked for the key. After about ten seconds, Robin won, again. "Robin, which button is block?" Starfire asked.  
  
"R2." Robin answered.  
  
"Which button is punch?" Starfire asked.  
  
"X." Robin answered.  
  
"What button is kick? "Starfire asked.  
  
"O." Robin answered.  
  
"I think I understand now." Starfire said. After another round, Robin won again. Starfire sighed.  
  
"Do you want to watch t.v. instead?" Robin asked. Starfre smiled gratefully and nodded.  
  
Robin turned off the video game and turned to a cartoon. After a few hours, Starfire yawned. "Are you tired?" Robin asked.  
  
"A little." Starfire admitted. Robin turned off the t.v. "This has been quite an interesting day." Starfire said,  
  
Robin smirked. "Yeah, but if I had to spend the day handcuffed to someone, I'm glad it was you." Robin said.  
  
Starfire smiled and rested her head on Robin's shoulder. He would have wrapped his arm around her, but with the handcuffs that might have been a problem. Instead he held her hand and they both fell asleep.  
  
A few minutes later Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg walked into the living room. "We looked for that key all day!" Beast boy complained loudly.  
  
"SHH!" Raven and Cyborg said. Beast boy looked and saw Robin and Starfire asleep on the couch.  
  
"Did you check your pocket?" Raven asked. Beast boy stared at her. "Of course I checked my pocket! I'm not an idiot!" Beast boy said. He then reaxched his hand in his pocket and felt the key. He blushed and then glared at Raven.  
  
"You knew that the whole time didn't you?" Beast boy accused. Raven shrugged.  
  
"I thought they could use the time alone." Raven said. Beast boy then walked over to Robin and Starfire so he could un handcuff them. When he got there he saw the handcuffs covered in black and then they broke.  
  
"You could have done that to?" Beast boy said. Raven shrugged and walked off to her room. "She's psycho." Beast boy muttered to Cyborg before the both went to their rooms.  
  
Robin woke up a few hours later and saw that they had fallen asleep on the couch. He then looked down at his wrist and saw the handcuffs were gone. He smiled to himself and rhen gently shook Starfire. "Star, wake up." He said quietly.  
  
Starfire stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "The handcuffs are gone. We can go to our rooms." Robin said. Starfire frowned for a second and then said. "Oh." In a sad tone.  
  
"Unless you don't want to." Robin said quietly.  
  
"Are you going to stay here?" Starfire asked.  
  
Robin smiled at her. "If you are." Robin said.  
  
She returned the smile and slowly leaned towards him, without realizing what she was doing.  
  
He saw her leaning forward and he leaned towards her. Closer, closer, closer, there were now only centimeters between them. Robin quickly closed the gap between them. As they kissed they could both only think one thing.  
  
This was magical.  
  
Yeah, so it's not the best thing in the world, but I thought it was okay. Please review, even if you hated it. 


End file.
